


Transformations

by gayrealism



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrealism/pseuds/gayrealism
Summary: “Prompt: In the books vampires can transform/shapeshift into bats. And I think they can become rats, dust, smoke, and mist. Maybe other things too. Can you write something were Simon learns how to change into a bat and learn how to fly as one. Maybe uses this ability to spy on people.”Simon has been slowly figuring out what is myth when it comes to vampirism, and what is actually true. But he didn't think that he would actually be able to turn into a bat.





	Transformations

“Oh my-” Simon cut off, because he was choking on himself. He still couldn’t say the G-o-d word.

 

But apparently he could turn into a bat.

 

He stretched out his arm, looking at the huge flap of skin stretched between it and his torso. “Holy shit,” he breathed, trying to wrap his head around the concept.

 

I mean, he didn’t think it would actually happen. But one by one, Simon had been testing out all the vampire myths. He could eat garlic, but it smelled vile and tasted even worse. He could not go in the sun. It hurt. A lot. He almost lost a finger, testing that out. He had a reflection, and despite being pale, and personally, Simon thought he looked better than ever. It was the only perk to vampirism, so far. He could still pray, but for some reason, the G-o-d word made his throat seize and he choked on nothingness.

 

And, simply by squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to turn into a transform, he could turn himself into a bat.

 

Now he was small, hairy, and had wings that looked like old people skin. Thin, veiny, wrinkled in weird places, and creepily translucent.

 

Simon looked around the warehouse, everything suddenly a thousand times bigger than usual. He looked at his clothes, which were pooled on the ground around him. He tried to walk, but his legs were suddenly really tiny and his stomach was really big and Simon was not used to being so disproportionately weighted. In other words, he fell flat on his face. He stood up, very carefully, and rubbed his nose- snout?- before taking a baby step forward. This time, his foot caught on his jeans and he stumbled, but managed not to fall.

 

Being a bat was really, really weird.

 

Simon carefully climbed over the fabric of his jeans to reach his pocket. He stretched out his hand to crawl in and get his phone, but his fingers were webbed together with the skin of his wings, which made doing so difficult. He managed, though, and pulled his phone out with great skill and care.

 

He jumped on the home button, and the screen lit up.

 

It said his finger print ID wasn’t accepted. Simon jumped again, and the phone vibrated, denying him access. After the third time, it finally allowed him to type in his pin number. He reached up with his weird bat hands and tapped the screen with his bat finger.

 

It didn’t register.

 

“Come on,” Simon said, tapping harder. The screen still didn’t register his finger. He huffed in frustration, and stepped back away from the phone.

 

“Hey Siri!” he called, but the phone didn’t register that either. Simon face-palmed. Of course it wouldn’t, he was a bat, and he was probably vocalizing at a pitch higher than the phone could register.

 

Simon sighed, and stared at the blinding light of the  screen. It was just after midnight, according to the clock on his phone, and Simon had no idea what to do.

 

He reached to try to push his phone back into his pocket, and saw his weird wing skin, and had an idea.

 

He could fly, and find somebody to help him that way, right? Flying couldn’t be that hard. He was a bat now, it should be instinctive to his bat brain.

 

_ Fly,  _ he said to himself.  _ I believe I can fly! _

 

He squatted down, and jumped, flapping his arms with fierce determination. He got a few inches in the air, before keeling forward and belly flopping into his shirt. He scrambled up, and climbed off his clothes, to the cement floor of the warehouse.

 

This was going to take a while. But Simon was determined. He was going to fly. It was always a dream of his, and since he’s never even been on an airplane, he will not give up the chance to achieve his dream.

 

Shia Labeouf was right. Don’t let your dreams be dreams.

 

Simon lost count of how many tries it took him to figure out lift-off. It took even more to be able to stay in the air. But he finally did it.

 

Luckily, he’d left the warehouse door cracked just enough for him to squeeze out, and he began to fly towards the only person he could know to help him.

 

Raphael.

 

He had to stop, quite a few times, to catch his breath on the way to the Du Mort. But he hooked a ride on the back of taxis and other cars as much he could, which helped. It only took him about an hour to get to the hotel. He flew up the scaffolding, and flew through an open window. No one was in the room he’d entered, luckily, and he flew undetected to the penthouse, where Raphael should be. He was about to turn the corner to the main room, but stopped at the sound of voices.

 

“Raph, I don’t think you’re being fair to Simon,” a voice said.

 

Simon perked up at the mention of his name, and peered around the corner surreptitiously. He saw Magnus Bane, sitting on the sette, sipping red wine from a glass. Across from him, Raphael stood, arms crossed.

 

“Too hard on him?  _ Dios mio _ , what do you want me to do? Tell him that his babbling isn’t annoying, but too adorable for me to handle? Beg him to stay at the Du Mort, because I want him here, just because? I’m not like that, Magnus.”

 

Simon felt the world stop for a moment, as his brain struggled to process what the other vampire said. Raphael likes him? As in,  _ likes _ him? Simon thought the vampire hated him. But now Raphael said, with words out of his own mouth, that he thinks Simon is too adorable to handle?

 

“I’m quite familiar with your prickly personality, Raphael. But you needn’t be so harsh on him.”

 

“I am treating him just like any fledgling.”

 

“You’re not, and you know it,” Magnus said.

 

There was silent for a moment, before Raphael let out a strong curse. “What should I do?” he said, voice muffled.

 

“Be honest. At the very least, you could stop pretending to hate him.”

 

Raphael scoffed. “He doesn’t think I hate him.”

 

“You treat him like a nuisance. You sent him away. You tell him he’s annoying. What else is he to think?”

 

There was a lull in the conversation, and Simon jumped when a loud pop song started blaring from the room.

 

“Excuse me. Duty calls,” Magnus said, after silencing the awful ringtone. Simon started panicking, knowing he was going to get caught eavesdropping on a conversation he really shouldn’t have heard.

“Alexander! How are you?” Magnus said, voice growing louder as he approached the hall. Simon panicked, flying up to the ceiling, and grabbing onto an exposed pipe. Anxiety shook through him, as well as muscle strain, as he clung to the ceiling with only his weird bat fingers. Magnus passed under him, though, and Simon went unnoticed.

 

Simon was about to relax when Magnus turned, and went back into the room.

 

“Raphael, I must get going, I’m needed at the institute.”

 

Simon knew Raphael was smirking, knowing the reality of Magnus’ situation. “I’m sure, Magnus.”

 

“Call me when you find out more about the mundane blood deals!!” Magnus said, rushing out of the room and down the hall.

 

Simon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, mostly because he doesn’t need to breathe anymore. Suddenly, he was falling, somersaulting through the air, flapping his arms hopelessly against the pull of gravity.

 

He braced himself for impact against the concrete floor, but crashed into something surprisingly softer a lot sooner than he expected. Simon opened his eyes, and saw that Raphael’s hands were cupped underneath his body. Feeling embarrassed and guilty, he stood up, trying to cover himself with his wings. He was naked, after all, which was liberating but also uncomfortable under the gaze of a very powerful man.

 

Raphael stared at him, face unreadable. His nose twitched, and the his eyes widened in surprise. “Simon?” He asked, tone incredulous.

 

Simon, not knowing if Raphael would be able to hear his bat voice, nodded.

 

Raphael relaxed slightly, and turned. He walked Simon into the penthouse, and set him lightly on the sette. Simon wriggled uncomfortably on the leather seat.

 

“Let me guess,” Raphael said. “You turned yourself into a bat, and now you can’t change back?”

 

Simon nodded again. He was glad his bat face couldn’t blush, because if it could, he’d be burning red.

 

Raphael crossed the room, approaching the bar. “Luckily for you, it’s easy to change back. You just need to feed.”

 

Simon watched mutely as Raphael filled a shallow dish with some pre-made bloody mary from a pitcher. Raphael brought it over, and set it on the floor, a few feet from the couch. Next, Raphael came back to the couch, and held a hand out.

 

Simon didn’t move.

 

“Are you going to fly over there, or do you want me to carry you?” Raphael asked, a weird tone to his voice. Simon would have called it irritation, but Raphael said that he liked Simon’s weirdness, so he had no idea what it really was. Simon awkwardly shuffled forward, before hopping into Raphael’s palm. Raphael delivered him to the blood on the floor. Simon turned and looked at Raphael, who gestured to the dish in front of Simon.

 

Simon got down on his knees, and held onto the lip of the dish. He leaned forward, and began licking up the blood.

 

After a moment, a shiver ran down his spine, and he blacked out.

 

When Simon opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was human sized. The second thing he noticed is that he was really cold, and then it hit him.

 

He was kneeling on the floor, bare-ass naked.

 

He stood, and turned to face Raphael, and then did the absolute worst thing. He locked eyes with Raphael.

 

Simon immediately brought his hands in front of his personal bits, and tried to find something to say. The two stood for a solid moment, just staring into each other, before Raphael looked away.

 

“I’ll get you a change of clothes,” he said, voice low, and tore out of the penthouse.

 

Simon tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling, trying to mentally compose himself. His gaze fell back to his surroundings only when he heard Raphael return. The older man set a folded stack of clothes on the table, as well as a pair of shoes, before promptly turning around.

 

Simon snatched the clothes off the table, hastily pulling them on. He shoved his feet in the shoes, and stood awkwardly for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his verbal filter breaking. Raphael turned to face him, and Simon couldn’t stop the words spilling out of his mouth. “I turned myself into a bat, because I’ve been testing all the vampire myths to see which ones are true. I didn’t think I could actually transform into a bat, but then I did, but then I couldn’t undo it. And so I came here, because who better to help me than another vampire, right?”

Simon knew he was babbling, but he just couldn’t stop. “But then you were talking to Magnus, and I didn’t want to interrupt, but then you said my name and I was just curious about what you had to say, so I stopped in the hallway and I heard what you said, and then you said you liked me, and I just panicked, because I always liked you, probably more than I should for someone who has tried to kill me, and honestly, I just don’t know what to do. But, you just saw me bare-assed, so could admitting to eavesdropping and having a massive crush on you should be nothing, right?”

 

Simon slapped his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that,” he whispered behind his hand.

 

Raphael just stared at him. Simon shuffled awkwardly. “All right, I’m just gonna go…”

 

Simon trailed off as Raphael stepped toward him, confidently, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him forward. Simon froze as Raphael’s lips met his, then slowly melted into the kiss. It was too soon that Raphael pulled away, Simon left with his mind spinning.

 

“Shut up,” Raphael said. Simon grinned, giddiness bubbling up in his chest.

 

“I don’t know, I thought you said it was cute when I babbled. I also really like the way you shut me up, do you do that with everybody? Because-”

 

Simon was interrupted again, the same way as before. But honestly, he didn’t mind. Whatever this was, he liked it, and he didn’t want it to stop.


End file.
